


In love with my boss

by starspace04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Secretary Atsumu, atsumu is also a fic writer, boss bokuto, clowntsumu, fic writer atsumu, they are in love, whipped bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspace04/pseuds/starspace04
Summary: Atsumu walked into his office, like he did every morning. He opened his laptop, sat on his desk and started checking his emails.It was a normal day, until Bokuto Koutarou, his boss and his employer, called him into his cabin. This too, was normal.It wasn't until the cursed words fell from his boss’s mouth that atsumu felt his dignity and honour get flushed down the drain.“Are you on anitwt by any chance, tsum-tsum?” he asked, his head tilted to the right side.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, minor Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In love with my boss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing a bokuatsu fic, sorry if the characters seem ooc.  
> In this fic, they are not volleyball players, just simple employees working in a company.

Atsumu walked into his office, like he did every morning. He opened his laptop, sat on his desk and started checking his emails.

It was a normal day, until Bokuto Koutarou, his boss and his employer, called him into his cabin. This too, was normal.

It wasn't until the cursed words fell from his boss’s mouth that atsumu felt his dignity and honour get flushed down the drain.

“Are you on anitwt by any chance, tsum-tsum?” he asked, his head tilted to the right side. 

“W- what?” Atsumu was most definitely on anitwt, and into jujutsu kaisen anitwt to be specific, but his boss shouldn’t know this.

“Oh, you know anitwt is anime tweet, where you talk about anime,” bokuto tried to explain to atsumu, as if he did not spend his every waking moment there.

“Haha, no, of course not, sir.” atsumu cursed himself, when his laugh sounded high and reedy. All the practise he had of lying (all thanks to his twin), went flying right out of head.

“I have work, haha.” atsumu gestured awkwardly towards the door and tried not to run out.

As atsumu plopped down in his chair, he recalled in horror what he had just said. 

He just said he had to work, to his boss, who also came here to work and who had given atsumu this place to work.

Atsumu felt like setting himself on fire for his stupidity. But he did not have the gasoline nor a lighter, for that matter, so he decided to do the next best thing. 

He called osamu.

“What should i do, shithead?” Atsumu asked for the third time, while osamu and his equally asshole boyfriend kept laughing at him.

“Gods tsumu, just confess yer undying love fer him and be done with it.'' Osamu said crackling like he was auditioning for a role of a particularly evil witch. Kiyoomi snickered beside him, obviously finding Atsumu's misery funny.

“Fuck off both of ya, i hope ya run outta lube when you need it the most.” atsumu cursed them sincerely. Atsumu had walked in on them having sex far too many times, and he could attest to the fact that they had no respect for the beloved dining table atsumu’s precious ma had gifted them. And also the fact that Atsumu was scarred for life.

Okay, talking to them was useless, but atsumu had not expected anything else from them.

“Just don't think too much about it.” The phone beeped as soon as he ended their call.

Yeah, okay atsumu could try.

Atsumu evidently could not try that, as his boss, the very same one in front of whom atsumu had dragged himself through mud (metaphorically and once literally too)

“Tsum-tsum, i thought we should have lunch together!” 

“Haha, why would you think something like that…” Atsumu trailed off.

“Lets eat, myaa-sam’s food is the best.” bokuto exclaimed out of nowhere.

And by myaa-sam, atsumu would very gladly like to think it was him, bokuto was talking about.

Atsumu sighed and tried to forget about what had transpired in the last few hours.

“So, you haven't answered me tsum-tsum. Are you on anitwt?” bokuto asked, a grain of rice stuck to the side of his face.

Atsumu managed not to completely choke on his food, as he looked up at bokuto spluttering indignantly.

“Woah, careful there, tsum-tsum. Is the food too spicy?” Bokuto asked him, genuine concern in his eyes, as he offered his glass of water.

Atsumu gulped down the water, while a 3rd grade osamu in his brain screamed ‘indirect kiss’ at him, in an accurate representation of the real one.

Atsumu was glad about choking though, seems like Atsumu impromptu choking had made the anitwt talk fly out of bokuto’s brain, as he chatted about something he had recently watched.

Atsumu dragged his feet into his apartment, trying not to throw a tantrum as soon as he walked in. 

“Samu?” atsumu screamed into the dark apartment.

No reply came. ‘Samu must be at omi-kun’s place, folding him in half over his antibacterial table or something.’

Just as atsumu reheated his plate, and sat down to binge watch some anime, he heard the doorbell ring.

‘Stupid samu, couldn’t even stay at omi-kun’s place.’ Atsumu mumbled as he opened the door, determined to give osamu a nice scolding, but he was met with a pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

“Tsum-tsum!! Hello!!``Bokuto, the very person he would have liked to avoid now, was standing in front him, his hair wilting due to the water. And osamu was beside him, in an equally drenched state, only sporting a much more hostile and cranky expression than the drenched sun in front of atsumu.

“Move aside, ya asshole,” Osamu shouldered his way through, gesturing bokuto to follow him, as atsumu pretended to become a shoe rack. Bokuto looked at him curiously as he passed by, titling his head, but not questioning atsumu’s questionable behaviour.

“The fuck is he here fer, samu,” atsumu pulled osamu aside by his elbow.

“He was standing outside the conbini looking like a drenched cat-” “owl,”atsumu interrupted, “huh, yeah well whatever, and then he called me tsum-tsum in a real pathetic whine, so was i supposed ta leave him?”

“He isn't pathetic, ya are.” atsumu huffed as he put the towel to dry. “What were ya even doin’ at conbini at this hour?” 

“Kiyo wanted to eat icecream with me.” 

Atsumu hoped the disgusted look coupled with the ‘weird fuckers’ muttered under his breath would be enough of an answer. And judging by the indignant “it's not what you think it is,” really made atsumu wonder how the fuck he was even related to such a kinky bastard.

Atsumu and bokuto sat in their living room, with the perfunctory news channel going on in the background. Well, so much for Osamu's advice about not thinking about his boss. 

Osamu was holed up in his bedroom, probably having phone sex the way he was groaning. At least someone was having fun here.

“The weathers nice, huh.” Atsumu stared at himself in horror at the black of phone screen that he had been staring at in the past fifteen minutes, trying to drown out osamu’s voice by listening to a report about the extinction of some critter, that atsumu couldn’t recall the name of.

‘Why did i say that? He is literally stuck here, because of that stupid rain, what is good about this weather,” atsumu really wanted to become an ostrich right now, to shove his face into the ground, until whatever this was passed off.

“You like rainy weather, tsum-tsum? Cause i love it when it rains.” bless this pure and kindhearted soul. 

“Yeah, rain’s pretty.” atsumu nodded. Once again a highschool osamu’s voice mocked him about his lack of brain cells. 

‘It feels like I lose my vocabulary everytime im around him.’ Atsumu pouted sadly into his once hot dinner, ‘you don't have much ta begin with,’ nodded the highschool osamu. 

When the rain let off a little, to an extent that bokuto would not get blown off while going home. Atsumu equipped bokuto with his raincoat, umbrella and his warmest sweaters, and sent him his merry way.

Atsumu slumped down on the couch, letting out a huge sigh. Atsumu was going to kill osamu, not that he did anything wrong per say, but atsumu was annoyed at him for bringing his boss turned crush home before warning him. 

‘At least he’ll be clean when i smack him.’ Atsumu mumbled to himself as the shower turned on.

Atsumu woke up to the smell of pancakes and tea in the air. Atsumu blinked his eyes open blearily, his sun-warmed body still deep into the recesses of sleep. Pure panic shot through him as he looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning and Atsumu was going to be late for the first time in his career of three years. 

Atsumu sat up, throwing off the blankets when a snide voice said, ”its saturday.”

Atsumu looked towards the date in his phone and flopped down again. “The fuck are ya even doing here, don wanna see your face this early in mornin’.” 

“Fuck off, miya. I am not here to see your face anyway.” kiyoomi flipped him off and went back to suck osamu’s face.

Atsumu hummed as buried his face into the pillows, eager to recover weeks worth of sleep.

The second time atsumu woke up was to the murmur of voices near him. “Whaa-” Atsumu woke up stretching, his fingers. 

“Atsumu its, umm-” osamu started, “its bokuto-san.” kiyoomi completed him.

“Who?” atsumu did a very good reenactment of his newly turned favourite animal.

“Tsum-tsum, you aren’t awake?” 

That jolted atsumu out of sleep faster than the time his mother had thrown water on his face to wake him up.

“Wha- what are ya doin’ here?” atsumu mumbled out, his hair resembling a cowlick.

“I came to return your raincoat!” bokuto exclaimed, with a smile brighter than the sun directed at him.

“Ya could ‘ave given it tomorrow.” atsumu said. 

“But the forecast says it would rain today and tomorrow again, and i didnt want you to get wet.”

“That's very thoughtful of ya, bokuto-san.” kiyoomi snickered behind osamu.

“I did not want tsum-tsum to get wet.” bokuto confirmed with a nod of his head.

Atsumu bid bokuto goodbye and slumped down on the couch once more.

“Tell him, ya shit. No one in their right minds would come just ta return a raincoat, when they could meet the person just the next day.”

“Samu, wanna know a funny thing?” Kiyoomi asked, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, baby?”

“It says in the rain forecast that there's gonna be clear skies and gentle winds the next week.” kiyoomi looked at them with pursed lips, trying to control his laughter.

“Whipped,” both of the assholes muttered together as they laughed at atsumu.

Atsumu shoved his face into the pillow placed behind his neck and screamed. Atsumu knew he was acting like a teenager with a crush, but the laughter of osamu and kiyoomi behind him, made him scream louder.

Atsumu knew what he had to do.

The best option was to ask his followers on twitter. Simple, easy and better than the questionable option osamu and omi had laid in front of him.

The replies came in as soon as atsumu posted his situation. People telling him how the other person was whipped for him, or how they should start dating, etc.

They were all useless too. 

Atsumu sighed and resigned to keep living his life like the oblivious love interest.

Atsumu was safe the next morning when Bokuto did not talk to him about twitter, Atsumu was glad. But the problem was that Bokuto did not talk to him at all.

Atsumu was getting restless by the hour, as Bokuto did not look at him, lest alone smile at him. Well atsumu deserves it for being a complete jerk yesterday.

Bokuto stepped out of the office, with atsumu nonchalantly following him. ”What do you want, miya?” 

Wait, wait, wait bokuto was calling him miya instead of tsum-tsum? Atsumu knew he fucked up royally. “What happened, bokkun? Why the sudden miya?” atsumu let out a nervous laugh.

“I asked if you were on anitwt, and then you ran away, only to make a tweet about that very evening, without even talking to me.” 

“How d’ya know i made a tweet about it?

“I follow you.”

“What?”

“I like your fics too.”

Apparently atsmu’s boss followed him on twitter and also liked whatever bullshit he spewed. Okay, he could do this, atsumu could not panic now.

“Do i know you then?”

“Of course you know me, you work with me, remember?”

“Bokkun I meant on twitter.”

“Don't you remember your oomf, atsu-chan?” 

Atsumu blinked.

”Everyone on twitter calls me atsu-chan.”

Bokuto blinks.

“I did not think that through.” bokuto nodded at him.

Atsumu let out a small giggle. 

“Don't laugh at me tsum-tsum.”

“Am not laughing at ya!”

“You are,” bokuto crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pout.

“Hey oomf, wanna grab dinner with me?” 

“Sure, atsu-chan.”

Bonus :

“Ya never told me yer @”

“Ummm its you know-”

“Hmmm what?”

“Promise you won't laugh?”

“Promise, promise.”

“It's koubeam12.” 

Atsumu giggled. “I know ya, oomf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading the fic!! Scream with me on twitter (if you wanna) at @starspace04


End file.
